Too Far
by Klpidnc12
Summary: Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black have grown up and fallen in love. When they get a little bit to caught in the moment will it ruin their relationship forever?
1. Chapter 1

I lay in bed crying. I had really done it this time. I love Jake and he loves me but I don't think we were quite ready for this. We had gone...a little too far, got caught up in the moment. "You, had. You and my daughter. JAKE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" my father screamed loudly obviously upset. "She wanted it to. I would not have done anything with her she didn't want to do!" Jake screamed back just as loud. "Don't you know how to respect your girlfriend?" Emmett boomed. "I gave her all my respect. The only thing I didn't give respect was her clothes!." Jake fought back. He did not just say that. I sat up in my bed. No, no no no no. Now everyone was pissed at Jake including me. "Dad I know your mad and all but I'm going to go yell at Jake alone so don't try and stop me." I pleaded in my head knowing he could very well hear my thoughts. I got up, grabbed Jake's arm and walked out of the door ignoring my mom telling me to stay and my dad telling her to let me go. "Ness." Jake sighed. "Just follow me." I said running all the way to Jakes house. I went inside and sat down on the couch; Billy was gone for the week. I put my head in between my hands and cried. He came over and put his arms around me. "I'm sorry for what I said I just...let my temper get to me. Please, please don't be mad Nessie." he begged. He tried to get me to look at him but I just couldn't. A few more seconds passed and I finally look at him and sighed. "I'm not mad." I hesitated. "I'm disapointed that you would say something like that. That was personal information, no one else needed to know that." "I'm sorry." he breathed. I pulled his arms off of me and looked at him in the eye; dead serious. "We weren't ready." I whisperered. "I, I think we need a break." His head dropped and I could see a tear fall down from his eye. I wiped it away "Only a day or two before this situation does anymore damage." I said. He didn't respond he just sat there motionless. I put both of my hands on his face and looked at him in the eye. "I love you, I always will. Nothings changed I just need to clear my head out." I said trying to get that sad look out of his eyes. I kissed him lightly on the lips just to prove that nothing had changed before walking out of his house. I ran half the way home and walked the rest. I wasn't looking forward to what was in store for me at home. I replayed the whole scene at Jake's house not caring that I was close enough to home that my dad could hear my thoughts. I opened the door to the cottage and looked at my mom and dad on the couch. Their under eyes had darkened from all the stress...that I had caused. "I-I'm sorry." I choked starting to cry again. Last night had ruined everything. "Nessie we over reacted, but I can't let you go without some typed of punishment." I sighed it was bad enough listening to everyone yell, then that talk with Jake...I could have died looking at the pain on his face now I was grounded to. I could have defended myself, told him that I'm in love and thats what you do when your in love but I just walked to my room assuming that was my punishment. I want to be alone. I thought and laid down in my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I now had a cold on top of feeling horrible. I laid in bed with a fever I assumed, a headache, sore throat, stuffy nose, and watery eyes. Not more than five seconds my dad and mom walked in concerend by my coughing and sneezing and my dad reading my thoughts. My mom kissed my on the forehead and gave me a glass of water. "Do you need Carlisle?" my dad asked. "No." I said lifelessly. "Its just a cold." I missed Jake, I needed him here with me no matter what happened yesterday I needed him. "Renesmee I don't think you should see him just yet." my dad groaned. "Yea Nessie." my mom agreed. "Mom if you were sick and feeling horrible wouldn't you want dad with you?" I asked. She just sighed and Dad gave me the "not fair" look. They informed me that I was still grounded so I couldn't leave the house and that the only visitor, no matter how much they bit their toungue over it was Jake because I started crying when they said no. They left the house and went to Carlisles while I opted to stay home. i picked up my phone and scrolled to Jakes name in my contact list. I pressed call and prayed he would answer. "Hello." he said gruff obvoiusly just woken up. "Hey...it's me. Can you come over. I know what I said last night but I miss you and I need you." I said biting my lip. "Yea. Yes, of course love." he said. I didn't bother doing my hair or makeup I didn't bother getting up I was to tired and sick. Before I knew it he was walking through the door in a black t-shit and holy jeans frowning. "What?" I asked my voice hoarse. "Nothing. I just don't like seeing you sick." he said kissing my forehead. He carried me out to the living room and set me on the couch. He made him and I pancakes and he forced me to take cold medicene. "You look tired." he said stroking my forehead lightly. "I am." I barley said my voice cracking. He picked me up and laid me down in my bed he kissed me and the forehead and started walking out of the room. "No." I said. He turned around "Ness you need to rest." he whispered. "I am. Just lay down with me." I said. "Ness I don't think thats the best idea." he stated. "Please." I begged. He gave in and laid down next to me. I don't know why everything was so akward now. Would things ever be the same?

Jake was distant and I didn't like the look in his eyes. "Jake whats wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, just go to sleep." he said. "Jake seriously." I said. "Alright. I think you were right about us having a break." he said and the words hit me like a ton of red bricks. I breathed out slowly I knew I was going to cry. "I think you should leave." I whispered knowing my voice would betray me. "Ness, I didn't, I still." "Please just go." I begged. He got up and he seemed to walk out of the room in slow motion. I laid in bed motionless, this could not be happening. I cried myself to sleep he seemed to be in so much pain yesterday, but now he wants a break. It just didn't make sense..


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later I was over the flu and forced to go to school. I wore a white knit sweater and blue jeans not ready to face this day...without Jake. I walked in the doors of Forks high and Ashley(the only member of Jakes pack who constantly flirts with Jake and doesn't understand hes mine.) "Did you and Jake seriously break up?" she said trying to hide the excitment in her voice. I could have punched her. "No, were just taking a break from seeing each other. So don't try anything." I said smiling. "Gosh why do you have to be so over protective I was just asking." she spat. I mostly day dreamed the rest of the day not able to focus on the teacher boring voices. I left at lunch I knew my parents wouldn't mind. I hopped in my car and drove to the local movie theater. I brought tickets to some chick flick I knew I would be half listening to. I walked in the movie theather and sat down three seats away from these two teenagers that looked my age. I glanced over at them and immediatly regreted it. There was Jake...with Claire. I couldn't believe he would do this. Is this the reason why he wanted a break? He looked over and saw my face. "Renesmee its not what it looks like." he said. I opened my mouth and closed it. I stood up and walked out of the theater. He soon caught up and grabbed my arm. I turned around wiping the tears away, but more tears soon replaced them. How could he do this? "Ness." he said. I held up my hand. "I don't want any sorrys or explainations. You used the time we had apart to replace me. " I replied. "Renesmee she told me that the whole pack was going to see it, she said they were just late." "Jake why would you believe her? You know shes into you, and I doubt the pack would want to see some sappy teenage movie." "Renesmee." he said. "I'm sorry I can't think straight. I was going to call you once the movie was done and tell you that I needed to see you, I missed you so much." he pleaded. I just stood there not saying anything. "I love you, you know that." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips lightly. "Love you to." I whispered putting my head on his chest. He encircled his arms around my waist and kissed my hair. I looked to the right and saw that Claire was sitting and had just saw that whole thing. "It's not fair, he should love me and not you. Why do you always have to show up when I have him right where I want him?" she half screamed half cried. She wasn't worth it, her hearing Jake say that he loves me was punishment enough. Jake and I walked hand in hand to my car, just like before three days ago. I let Jake drived feeling tired. "I'm sorry for reacting like that." I said. "Don't be I would have done the same thing." he responded. He drove me to the cottage and walked me inside. His phone rang and he looked to the screen. "Sam just texted me I have to go. You can come with me but I don't think you'll have that much intrest in the pack's meeting." he sighed. "It's okay, go." I breathed. He kissed my fore head and left.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on the couch and was extremly hungry. It was breakfast and I never ate breakfast. I got up and grabbed an apple and proceded right back to the spot on the couch where all my blankets were in a buch and the pillows were just right. About half way through the apple I ran to the bathroom, and spit it all up (disgusting I know.) What it up with me? I thought. I was always tired, just got over a cold, and now im throwing up. I ran those things through my head a couple of times when I realized it. I was pregnant. I didn't need a pregnancy test to prove it I just knew. No. I thought. "No no no no no." I could not have a baby at 18. I was emotionless, numb I didn't know what to do so I ran out of the house not bothering to leave my parents a note and decided to go to Jakes. I sped through the foggy streets of Forks and texted Jake telling him to meet me outside of his house. This couldn't be happening, things were just getting better. I turned off the engine pulling into his driveway and he was waiting on the porch. "What's wrong?" he said with urgency in his tone walking down the porch steps. I ran up to him and started crying. He hugged me tightly and stroked my hair. "What is it?" he asked his voice now low. I used my gift and told him that I was pregnant through my mind. He hugged me tighter and sighed. "Do you know for sure?" he asked. "I haven't taken a test but I just know." I sighed. He sat me in his old red truck and I put my head on his lap. "Jake how are we going to take care of a baby? We're only 18." I asked. He just sat there. "I'm sure we will be just fine, but theres just so much I wanted to do before being tied down to a baby like that.'' Like getting married I thought. "Yea I know." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and turned on the ignition. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To see Carlisle." he responded. I could have protested but I wanted to get this over with. "How could this have happened?" I asked Jake. "I don't know." he said in an aggravated tone.

We pulled into Carlise's driveway and Edward was already in the driveway probably already have heard Jake and my thoughts. I got out of the truck and Jake put his arm around my waist, I braced myself for the worst. "Carlisle's waiting for you upstairs." Dad sighed. "That's it? Your not going to yell at us?" I asked. "RenesmeeI assume that your just as unhappy about this as I am, and I already yelled at you guys for doing what you did." he sighed. Well at least I wouldn't be getting yelled at again. Jake and I walked inside and dragged our feet up the stairs into Carlisle's mini hospital where I was born. He asked me what my symptoms were I explained to him the cold, tiredness, and morning sickness and he just nodded his head. "I'm going to do an ultrasound." he said. He pulled out the machine and the gel. I pulled my shirt up a little and he squirted the cold clear gel on my stomach. I squirmed a little but for the main part stayed still and starred at the white ceilings. A few seconds later he confirmed that I was pregnant. The baby was still tiny so he couldn't tell us the gender but I didn't want to know right now. It was to much to process already. "Congratulations." Rosalie said hugging me. "Thanks, but I really don't want to be congratulated right now." I sighed. "It's not that bad Renesmee. Your mom was 18 when she had you and they survived." she said trying to lighten the mood. "We know." Jake said for me. "But we would have liked it to have been a little later." he sighed. We walked to the cottage not wanting to have to talk to everyone and hear all their congratulations. We both laid on the couch and starred aimlessly at the T.V. screen. "I have to be at the reservation in 30 minutes, do you mind coming with me?" Jake asked. I was tired and I didn't want to talk to everyone but I wanted Jake by my side and I assumed he wanted me by his because he never asked me to come with him. "Yea." I sighed. I put on little makeup and put my hair in a messy side bun to drained to spend time on it. I put my head and Jake's shoulder and he put arm around my waist holding me tightly next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I just wanted to say something before starting this chapter. I have looked at the visitors/hits for this story and there are a lot more visitors then there are com-mentors! Thank you to those who have commented it just helps me a lot in knowing how I'm doing with the story and if I should continue or not. Also The chapters aren't going to be coming as fast because I have already run out of everything I wrote in four chapters! I will try and write as much as I can but with Halloween this weekend and cheer I may not have the much free time. Hope you like this chapter and comment comment comment! :)

We pulled up to Sam's house and we both hesitated before getting out. We held hands again. Claire immediately greeted us and tried giving Jake a hug. He brushed her off obviously not wanted to deal with it and walked right past her. "Jake whats up?" Quil said walking up to us. "Nothing." Jake replied. "Whats wrong with you two? No offense but you guys look kind of depressed." Quil laughed telling us the other day we needed to stop being so happy. "We'll tell you later." Jake and I discussed on the car ride here that he would tell the pack our news in the meeting wanting to tell them himself rather then have them read his mind when he's in wolf form. Jake never left my side and constantly had his hand touching me. We sat down in front of the fire and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was time to start the meeting and he squeezed my knee knowing that people would be asking questions and giving us unwanted attention after his announcement. "I kind of have some news that Ness and I would like to share with you." he paused everyone was looking at us. "Renesmee is pregnant." Everyone said aw and cooed and smiled and I just sat there and faked happiness. Claire looked mortified but she should have known by now that he is mine. People asked me when I was due, how I found out, if we knew what gender it was, if we were excited and after about the 6th person asking us the same questions Jake and I decided to leave. Jake slept with me that night we weren't ready to be apart for any amount of time yet still overcome with shock. We fell asleep the second we hit the bed. I woke up the next morning just a bit happier. The shock had dimmed down but it was still hard to believe that I was going to have a baby to take care of. My parents were missing and Carlisle's house was empty. It wasn't long until Alice came skipping up to us with such a smirk on her face Jake and I could barely contain ourselves from laughing. "I have a surprise for you all. We walked about the length of 9 house lengths behind my parents cottage until we came up to a new cottage. "You guys didn't." I gasped looking at the beautiful house. "Yes we did." Alice laughed. We walked inside and saw everyone. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Mom, Dad, they were all there smiling. "Congratulations." Esme said hugging me. "Thanks, I said and thanks for all this." I lifted my hand. "You guys shouldn't have." "Well we couldn't have a crying baby interrupting you mom and your dad when their..." I cut Emmett off. "Emmett no need to say anything else." he laughing and picked me up in a big bear hug. He didn't hug me as tight as usual probably because of the pregnancy. "Congrats." Jasper smiled. I hugged him to. "Well were going to leave you guys alone now. The refrigerators full and so are the closets." Esme explained. "Thank you so much." I said. I said goodbye to everyone and told them I loved them. When they left Jake and I just looked at each other not believing we had our own place. The walls were a light beige and the couch was a dark brown. There were black and white pictures on the walls and paintings and it was just perfect. "This is crazy." I said not believing we had our own place "Yea but I kind of like it." he laughed. "Me to." I smiled. We kissed for a while before he pulled away. "You need to eat something." he said putting his hand on the small microscopic bump on my stomach. "Yea." I sighed putting my hand over his. I would have to ask Carlisle how my pregnancy was going to work if it was going to be normal or what. I tried not to think about it to much because it made me all nervous and scared remembering what I had done to my mom. I had a bowl of cookie crisp (who doesn't love cereal that taste like cookies?) and of course got morning sickness yet again. Jake held my hair even though I really didn't want him seeing me like that. I could already tell this was goingto be a lonng pregnancy.


	5. Chapter 5

I always hated that feeling right after you had just gotten sick. We found the bedroom which was also stunning. Light blue walls, dark blue bedding, ocean paintings it was like we were on a vacation. I laid down and Jake bought me a glass of water and a breath mint. ''Thanks." I sighed. "No problem."he laid down next to me. "I don't like seeing you sick." Jake stated playing with my hair. I didn't reply. "We need to talk to Carlisle more about this, I pray to God that you don't go through the same thing as your mother." I sighed he was worried about that too. "I really don't want to think about it right now." I gulped. "Don't worry Ness, we'll make sure nothing happens to you." he traced his finger along my jaw. "Love you." I whispered. "Love you too." he replied. "What do you want to do today?" I asked. He smiled "How about the beach?" he asked. "Sounds perfect." I kissed him lightly. I got dressed in a white sweater and jeans not wanting to go in the cold water today. We stopped at Billy's house and told him about our new cottage and talked a little bit about the baby which was still a little uncomfortable for me. We talked to Billy for about 45 minutes before heading to La Push beach. We walked close to the water but avoided the cold water. We held hands and drew a big heart in the sand with out feet. The water reached Jake's feet and he jumped, everything was a little cooler to him since his temperature was always around 102 degrees. I walked a step away from him laughing but still holding his hand. He twirled me around before putting his arm around me. "Look!" he said pointed away from him. I looked over to the side but I didn't see anything besides trees. "I don't see anything." I turned back around and just giggled. He was down on one knee. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." he paused and I started laughing and crying and smiling. "Will you marry me?" "Yes, yes!" I said. He placed the beautiful diamond ring on my hand. He stood up and kissed me. I hugged him tightly I could not be happier right now. I was getting married! I couldn't believe it. I just giggled I always did when I was happy. He looked at me smiled, and kissed my forehead. "I love you so much." he said. "Love you to." I responded.

We went back to Carlisle's house and shared our news. We told Alice that all the wedding questions were going to have to wait and that we didn't even have a date planned yet. She just gave us the evil eye and walked over to Jasper. Mom and Dad looked kind of sad but happy at the same time I guess it was a bittersweet moment for them. Emmett came up and gave me a big bear hug. "Emmett. Can't. Breathe." I said as he released me. Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle all came up and gave me hugs. Mom and Dad left and went on their anniversary dinner( they were going to be vacationing a little later this week) Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all went hunting. Carlisle however stayed behind because he wanted to talk to us about how things were going to work with my pregnancy. I was nervous, what if I can't handle it when I go into labor.

"Well I have a theroy." Carlisle said. "That the human in you and the human in Jake will pretty much make this pregnancy more like a humans than a vampires. It probably will be more painful then a humans but it definetly won't be like your mom's was." I sighed with relief I was so worried that it was going to be a repeat of my birth. "Also it will be shorter then a humans Alice predicted around the middle of July." It was December so that meant that I would be giving birth in 7 months. It seemed so far away but I guess it was better than the 9 months girls usually go through. "Thank you Carlisle for everything." I said. "No problem." he said. His paiger starting beeping and he had to make a hospital run. Jake and I said goodbye and went back to the cottage. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked. "Pizza sounds good." he smiled. "I'll order it." I said dialing the number on my cellphone. I ordered a large peperoni pizza that Jake would for the most part be eating by hiself. "It'll be here in 45 minutes." I said. "Cool." he replied. I sat next to him on the couch and threw my legs over his he put his arms around me. We watched Cake Boss untill the pizza arrived. I had one peice while Jake had 11. "Your lucky your a werewolf or you'd be fat." I joked. He smiled "Yea." he said rubbing he stomach. It was 7 PM and we were both tired Jake had fallen asleep on the couch. I got up and refilled my glass of water and woke him him when I sat back down. "Go back to sleep, you need to rest." I said knowing he was on patrol tommorow. He laughed. "Your pregnant and your telling me I need to rest." I smiled. "I'm not that pregnant yet." He got up off the couch and looked toward the nursery door that was still empty. Esme and Alice wanted to wait to decorate until we knew the babies gender. "I'm going to go to sleep." he yawned grabbing my hand motioning me to come with him. I unfolded my criss crossed legs, took his hand and followed him to the bedroom. I smiled when I saw the ring on my finger. I just couldn't get over the fact that I was getting married.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the reviews on the last chapter! I wanted to clear some things up real quick. When I wrote this I forgot there was a charecter named Claire in the twilight saga. I'm not going to change the name because if I was reading this it would confuse me soo much! Please ignore all grammar/spelling error. I kind of zone out in English class because my English teacher is really boring lol. Enjoy and please keep up the commenting! :)

I was now two months pregnant and my stomach was starting to get bigger. "I hate this." I complained to Jake. He just sighed knowing 6 months from now I was going going to be fifty times bigger. He stood up put his arms around me and kissed me. He pulled away. I moaned. He laughed and kissed me some more. "I love you." he whispered into my neck. I held back from giggling "Love you too." I kissed him again. Jake was on patrol today so I was going to spend some time with the family. "Bye love." he said. "Bye." I replied. I got dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and head over to my grandparents house. "Hey Nessie." Emmett said as I walked up onto the porch. "Hey." I sighed. "Wheres Jacob?" he asked. "Patrol." I replied. he nodded his head and followed me inside. "Hey." I said walking inside the door. Everyone said mumbled high back but they were too into the football game on the T.V to fully pay attention me. I sat on the couch next to my mom and dad. "How are things going?" my dad asked. "Good, Jakes been on patrol more and more though. I think Claires in charge of the schedule or something." I said dead serious. My mom and dad chuckled ''You haven't been to the reservation in while have you?'' my mom asked. "No, I'll go down a little later though." I sighed.

"You look tired." my dad observed. "I always am anymore." I laughed. My mom smiled "I remember the feeling." Alice came skipping down the stairs. "Wheres Jake?'' she asked. "Patrol." I replied. "If you two don't start answering my questions about the wedding soon I will toliet paper your house." she crossed her arms. "You wouldn't." I smiled. "Your right because Esme would probably tell me off." she joked. "I probably would." Esme laughed. Rosalie soon followed behind I gave her a hug. "Well I think I'm going to get going." I said when the game was over. I said bye to everyone and headed out the door. I walked to my house and hopped in the car. I pulled in front of Sam's house and turned off the engine. Forks winter weather was kind of depressing. Gray, rainy, cold but it was the perfect time of year for my family. Embry and Quil started walking over to my car. "Hey Mom." Quil joked. "Be glad I'm not moody right now." I laughed. Claire, Sam, Jake, and Emily came out of the trees. "Hey Ness." Sam said. I waived. Jake ran over and gave me a big hug. "Get a room." Embry faked disgust. "Come on Embry don't be jealous, you'll get a girlfriend someday." Jake laughed. "Jerk." Embry tried keeping a straight face but smiled. "Do you two mind going inside for a minute I'd like to talk to the guys alone." Sam said. "Sure.'' I said walking into Sam's house. "Your shirts tight, don't you think you should be wearing maternity clothes?" Claire said with a bitchy tone. "Okay Claire listen. I'm sick and tired of your I hope you realize I don't care what you say. You may think your better then me but all you are is mean and that's why I'm the one with the ring on my finger about to start a family with Jake and your not so why don't you shut up." I snapped. This girl had gone to far. "At least I'm not going to be a teen parent." she came back. "At least I'm not alone in life." I bit my tongue. "What the hell does Jake even see in you, your not even pretty." she bitched more. "HEY!" Jake said walking in the door way."I think you could ask any guy on this reservation shes 20 times prettier than you. Your just jealous Claire why don't you get the message I'm not interested and leave us alone." Sam walked in then "Alright, break it up." Jake put his hand around my waist and quickly walked me to my car. "I'm sorry about that." Jake apologized. "Don't be, shes just jealous. Jealousy brings out the worst in girls." I replied. "I know but what she said was unacceptable, your beautiful." he sighed. I giggled.

Jake got off patrol early that night we went home and had fluffernutter sandwiches. You never get too old for them things. I laid in bed Jake slept with his arm around me.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Hope you like this chapter! Please comment! :)

I was now 3 months pregnant but really I was about 5. The baby had a growth spurt or something and grew a lot for about a month. His growing has slowed now. We now had no idea when the baby was due.

"Okay open your eyes 1-2-3'' I said holding Jakes hand. Esme had designed the nursery after Carlisle told me the gender of the baby. He opened his eyes to a baby blue room with a white baby bed in the corner, and changing station next to the closet, and various baby toys and pictures around the room. "Were having a boy?" he asked smiling. "Yea." I said my voice higher than normal. He leaned down and kissed me. "I can't believe we're going to have a little baby boy." he exclaimed. "I can't either." I agreed.

"We should start thinking of names." Jake suggested. "Yea you start." I said sitting criss cross apple sauce on the couch while Jake's legs were laid across the arm of the couch. "Bob." he smirked. "Haha funny." I said. "Tyler." he suggested. "No what about Billy." I replied. "Nah, Mike?" "Uh-uh Jesse?" He formed a tight line with his mouth. "Taylor?" I said. "That's nice...I like that." "Taylor it is then." I laughed. There was a quick-sharp pain in my stomach and I shifted. "Are you okay?" Jake asked. "Yeah Taylor just kicked a little hard." I said smiling when i used the name Taylor. The pains didn't go away though, they just kept coming. " I don't think this is normal." I said. "Let me go get the phone." Jake got up. I tried my best not to scream. I looked down. I was bleeding. "JAKE I'M BLEEDING!" I screamed. He picked me up and ran me to Carlisle's in a matter of seconds.

My Dad reading our thoughts rushed us upstairs and laid me down in bed. "She's having a miscarriage." Carlisle said frantically grabbing whatever medical tools he needed. "NO!" I screamed partly because of the pain partly because of the horror that had now completely taken me over. "I think I can stop it, I'm going to have to put you under anesthetics though." I started crying and Jake squeezed my hand. "Every things going to be okay." he said rubbing my forehead trying to calm me but you could still see the fear in his eyes. My vision went blurred and I was out.

I semi-woke up I don't know how many hours later. I could feel Jake holding my hand and hear people talking but I couldn't talk. "I think shes waking up now, I'll leave you two alone." my dad said. I heard footsteps and Jake telling me to give him a sign that I was awake. I slowly opened up my eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Oh Ness." he said kissing my forehead. "Is he, I mean Is Taylor..." I scrambled for the right words. "He's still alive." Jake said smiling.I sighed a huge sigh and relief and said "Thank Gosh."

"You however are on bed rest until you have the baby." he said knowing I wasn't going to be happy. I just moaned, that was going to be boring. "I'm going to try and get Sam to give me the next couple months off so I can be with you, but there will definitely always be with you. I will make sure of that." he said. I didn't disagree with him on that, I did not want to be alone if I started having another miscarriage.

Jake carried me back to our house and laid me down in our bed. He laid next to me with one hand on my stomach. "That was the most horrifying thing I have ever gone through." Jake sighed. I nodded that was the most horrifying painful thing I had ever gone through. I think we were both pretty shaken up. Jake's phone starting ringing and it was Sam. Jake put it on speaker. "Hey the phones on speaker Ness can hear you too." he answered. "Hey do you mind if Emliy and I stopped over real quick. I need to talk to you about patrol." Sam said.

"I need to talk to you about that too. Something happened with Ness today and well I'll tell you when you get here." Jake said with frustration in his voice. "Ok, is she okay?" Sam asked. "Yea, I'll tell you when you get here." Jake put his head on my shoulder. Jake hung up the phone and sighed. "He'll be here in five minutes. You can stay in your room if you want." "No." I replied. "I'll just go out and lay down on the couch. Maybe Sam will be more leaneant with your schedule if he sees me." we laughed. Sam was never leanest.

The more comments I get the faster the next chapter gets published :) so comment comment comment!


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Hope you like this chapter! Please comment! :)

I was now 3 months pregnant but really I was about 5. The baby had a growth spurt or something and grew a lot for about a month. His growing has slowed now. We now had no idea when the baby was due.

"Okay open your eyes 1-2-3'' I said holding Jakes hand. Esme had designed the nursery after Carlisle told me the gender of the baby. He opened his eyes to a baby blue room with a white baby bed in the corner, and changing station next to the closet, and various baby toys and pictures around the room. "Were having a boy?" he asked smiling. "Yea." I said my voice higher than normal. He leaned down and kissed me. "I can't believe we're going to have a little baby boy." he exclaimed. "I can't either." I agreed.

"We should start thinking of names." Jake suggested. "Yea you start." I said sitting criss cross apple sauce on the couch while Jake's legs were laid across the arm of the couch. "Bob." he smirked. "Haha funny." I said. "Tyler." he suggested. "No what about Billy." I replied. "Nah, Mike?" "Uh-uh Jesse?" He formed a tight line with his mouth. "Taylor?" I said. "That's nice...I like that." "Taylor it is then." I laughed. There was a quick-sharp pain in my stomach and I shifted. "Are you okay?" Jake asked. "Yeah Taylor just kicked a little hard." I said smiling when i used the name Taylor. The pains didn't go away though, they just kept coming. " I don't think this is normal." I said. "Let me go get the phone." Jake got up. I tried my best not to scream. I looked down. I was bleeding. "JAKE I'M BLEEDING!" I screamed. He picked me up and ran me to Carlisle's in a matter of seconds.

My Dad reading our thoughts rushed us upstairs and laid me down in bed. "She's having a miscarriage." Carlisle said frantically grabbing whatever medical tools he needed. "NO!" I screamed partly because of the pain partly because of the horror that had now completely taken me over. "I think I can stop it, I'm going to have to put you under anesthetics though." I started crying and Jake squeezed my hand. "Every things going to be okay." he said rubbing my forehead trying to calm me but you could still see the fear in his eyes. My vision went blurred and I was out.

I semi-woke up I don't know how many hours later. I could feel Jake holding my hand and hear people talking but I couldn't talk. "I think shes waking up now, I'll leave you two alone." my dad said. I heard footsteps and Jake telling me to give him a sign that I was awake. I slowly opened up my eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Oh Ness." he said kissing my forehead. "Is he, I mean Is Taylor..." I scrambled for the right words. "He's still alive." Jake said smiling.I sighed a huge sigh and relief and said "Thank Gosh."

"You however are on bed rest until you have the baby." he said knowing I wasn't going to be happy. I just moaned, that was going to be boring. "I'm going to try and get Sam to give me the next couple months off so I can be with you, but there will definitely always be with you. I will make sure of that." he said. I didn't disagree with him on that, I did not want to be alone if I started having another miscarriage.

Jake carried me back to our house and laid me down in our bed. He laid next to me with one hand on my stomach. "That was the most horrifying thing I have ever gone through." Jake sighed. I nodded that was the most horrifying painful thing I had ever gone through. I think we were both pretty shaken up. Jake's phone starting ringing and it was Sam. Jake put it on speaker. "Hey the phones on speaker Ness can hear you too." he answered. "Hey do you mind if Emliy and I stopped over real quick. I need to talk to you about patrol." Sam said.

"I need to talk to you about that too. Something happened with Ness today and well I'll tell you when you get here." Jake said with frustration in his voice. "Ok, is she okay?" Sam asked. "Yea, I'll tell you when you get here." Jake put his head on my shoulder. Jake hung up the phone and sighed. "He'll be here in five minutes. You can stay in your room if you want." "No." I replied. "I'll just go out and lay down on the couch. Maybe Sam will be more leaneant with your schedule if he sees me." we laughed. Sam was never leanest.

The more comments I get the faster the next chapter gets published :) so comment comment comment!


	9. Chapter 9

I tossed and turned the whole night. Uncomferatble went to kind of painful and then to painful fast. Carlisle told me that I was only about half way through labor and I had a long way to go yet. Jake stayed with me the whole time only leaving to get me something. I hadn't slept well and I was tired. Jake stroked my forehead trying to get me to fall asleep. If I did fall asleep I would probably wake up 2 minutes later with contractions anyway.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked. How do you think I'm feeling? I thought to myself.I could hear my dad laugh in another room.

"Okay." I responded not wanting to get him in a bad mood to.

"It's almost over." Jake said keeping his eyes on me.

"I know." I sighed.

Three hours later the pain was multiplied. I held back screams as Carlisle was yelling at me to push and pretty soon Taylor was born. All the pain was worth it though. It seemed like Jake Taylor and I were the only ones in the world when he was born. I lay in bed half asleep. I was so tired. Jake held Taylor in his arms never letting the smile fall from his face. I held Taylor's little fingers holding a smile on my face to.

"I can't believe hes our baby." Jake mumbled.

"I know." I whispered so lightly it was barley audible.

"You should get some sleep." he used his free arm to grab my hand.

I just sighed. Jake put the baby in his bed and laid down next to me. He put his arms around me and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up two hours later to Taylor's crying. I sat up and Jake got up to get the baby. Jake sat down next to me cradling him in his arms. "I think hes hungry." Jake said. Jake passed Taylor to me and went to go get the formula. I rocked stroked Taylor's forehead trying to calm him down. Jake stumbled in the room passing the bottle of formula to me.

I fed Taylor half the bottle before putting him back to bed. It was then I realized how sore I was. I laid back down in bed next to Jake and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. The baby woke up every other hour from then on. When morning came I was still tired. I wasn't nearly as tired as before though.

I woke up and walked down stairs the baby and Jake were both sleeping. "Hey mom." Emmett said. I smiled. "Hey." I said stretching out my arms.

"How are you feeling?" my dad asked.

"Tired." I said.

I grabbed a cherry yogurt and sat down on the couch. "I can't wait to see the baby." Rosalie exclaimed

"He's adorable." my mom bragged.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper haven't met Taylor yet since they were on a hunting trip yesterday and didn't make it back until we were all asleep...well Taylor, Jake, and I. It only took a half an hour of talking about Taylor for him to wake up. I pulled myself off the couch and headed upstairs.

I saw Jake starting to get up. "I'll get him." I said kissing him gently on the lips. He did most of the work last night it was my turn now. "Thanks." he mumbled crawling back under the blankets.

"Good morning Taylor." I cooed picking him up from his crib. I knew without a doubt from the smell that his diaper needed to be changed. I held my breath and quickly changed his diaper on the changing table Carlisle had put up.

Taylor seemed to cry louder once I changed his diaper. I brought him down stairs to meet his aunt and uncles. There was a rocking chair down there so I figured that I could calm him down there. Rosalie and Alice both got up quickly and ran over to me.

I handed a crying Taylor over to Rosalie first.

"Hes gorgeous." Rosalie said smiling and holding his little fingers. I smiled I couldn't believe I was a mom. Taylor was now my entire world. Alice soon took Taylor from Rosalie frowning. "Why do you have this baby dressed in such cheap clothing. I am going to have to go shopping for him right away." She said dead serious almost angrily.

"I'm sorry." I chuckled. Emmett lifted Taylor out of her hands before she could take off with him and drag him to the store. "Hey there." he smiled. Taylor just stared with his big blue eyes. "I wonder what his eye colors going to be." I said hoping he got my eyes. Taylor looked look so much like Jake.

Emmett handed Taylor off to Jasper and he was starting to get a little fussy again. He made little sounds trying to cry but it sounded more like an exaggerated sigh. Everyone giggled at that. I took my son and sat down on the cushy leather rocking chair.

"He more then you did and hes tinier. I guess thats because hes got more human in him then you did." Esme said stroking Taylors forehead. I hoped he would grow slower then I did. Either way I know I'm going to treasure every moment with him.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N please please comment on this one! I really would like to know if I should write a sequel to this story or not? This is a longer chapter hope you like it.

Jake woke up at one that day. "Hey beautiful." he said kissing me forehead. "Hey." I said preoccupied. My dad didn't flinch like he usually would if we acted like this. Jake squeezed into the rocking chair with me and gently picked Taylor up out of my arms careful not to wake him.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Jake asked. "About an hour now." I told him. "I can't believe hes ours." he sighed. "I know." I said putting my head on his shoulder. I was exhausted. Jakes phone rang waking up Taylor. Taylor started crying and Jake headed outside to answer his phone.

I held Taylor against my shoulder rocking him back and forth. He slowly started quieting down. Jake walked in the room looking shaken. "Whats wrong." I said standing.

"Rachel was in a car crash, shes unconcious." Jake revealed.

Carlisle immediatly stood and grabbed some medical kit. "Meet me down there Jake." Carlisle ran out the door. "Can you come down to the reservation with me?" Jake asked. I didn't know if I wanted the baby to go out yet.

"I don't know Jake. I'm worried about Emily but I don't want to take the baby out just yet." I said hoping he would agree.

"Your right. I just need you right now." he said. I leaned over and hugged him. He was about to fall apart at the seams he was so worried about his sister.

I sighed "I'll put him in his carrier." I said handing Taylor over to Jake and walking upstairs to go and get it out of Carlisle's mini hospital. I grabbed the baby blue carrier with the matching blanket and went back down stairs. Thankfully Alice had made us a carrying bag with formula and diapers in it.

I set the carrier on the couch. I grabbed Taylor from Jake and put him in the carrier. I took my time being extra careful since he was born yesterday. Taylor was crying but I'd have to sooth him in the car Jake looked like he was about to burst out in tears. I put the top of the carrier down and laid the blanket down on top of it.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Not really." he breathed. We walked hand and hand out to the car the baby still crying. Jake went to go to the driver's side of the car. "I'll drive I said lightly." Jake took the baby carried and walked to the passenger side. I was still really sore and tired but I think I was in better condition then Jake was.

I slid in the car trying to keep the pain off my face. Don't get me wrong I was worried about Rachel but I really wish I was in bed right now. I drove down the road extra slowly because of the baby. I think bringing Taylor was a good idea he seemed to be bringing some happiness back to Jake.

I pulled in Same driveway looking nervously at Jake. We had no idea what to expect. "Go ahead in I'll grab Taylor." I said squeezing his hang. "Thanks." he said kissing my cheek. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked through the little plastic square in the carrier at Taylor.

His eyelids were fluttering and he was sound asleep. I still could not believe he was mine. I threw the baby bag over my shoulder and gently picked up the carrier. I walked inside Sam's house to not at all what I expected. Quil and Embry were lauging, Billy was smiling talking with Sam and Emily. "Hey mom." Billy said. What was up with people calling me that? "Hey, hows Rachel." I responded.

"Good. She hit her head pretty hard which caused her to pass out but other then that nothing but cuts and scrapes." he sighed. "Can I see the baby?" Billy asked.

"Yea, of course." I said smiling. I lifed the top of the carrier down and pushed the blanket out of the way. Taylor was still sound asleep. "He is absolutly adorable." Emily exclaimed. "Thanks." I smiled.

"I can't believe hes my grandson." Billy smiled.

Jake walked out of the room looking a lot better.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Good." he sighed. "I think its time to feed him."

I looked down at the clock Jake was right. "It is." I said. I picked Tayloe up out of his carrier. He sighed and started to cry. I rocked him back and forth trying to get him to quiet down. I didn't want him waking up Rachel.

Jake grabbed the bottle and blanket and put his arm out for Taylor. I passed him over and sat on the couch. Jake sat down next to be and got Taylor to stop crying. It took him a little while to get Taylor to eat.

I was still really sore and couldn't wait to go home. Carlisle walked out of the room Rachel's room and talked to Billy briefly before walking over to me. "Your supposed to be resting at the house." he said sternly. "I know." I said giving him my best innocent look. "Just make sure you rest when you get home." he said.

"Kay." I replied.

Jake laughed under his breath. Quil and Embry walked over.

"Hey mom and dad." Quil laughed.

That was starting to get on my nerves. I leaned back against the couch I was still exhausted. "He looks like you." Embry said to Jake. "I know." Jake said smirking. Jake put the empty bottle down and started burping Taylor. Jake's such a good dad.

"Do you want to go?" Jake asked.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Let me go see if Rachel is up so I can say bye to her if she is." he sighed.

"I'll come with you." I said getting up.

"Want me to carry Taylor?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said handing him over to me.

I walked in the room and peered over Jake's shoulder. Rachel had cuts and bruises all over and a bump on her head. "Hey." she said her voice cracking a little.

"Hey, we'd like you to meet somebody." Jake said putting his hand on my back.

"You had the baby?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yea." I replied.

"Can I hold him?" she said.

"Of course." I sighed. Rachel sat up in bed and I handed Taylor over.

"He is so cute." she said her voice getting a little higher.

"Thanks." I said looking at Jake.

"Well were going to get going before Carlisle yells at me for not letting you two rest." Jake said before Rachel handed Taylor back to Jake.

Rachel laughed "Okay bye. Love you."

Comment! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Jake and I drove back to Carlisle's he was making Taylor and I spend another night there just incase anything happens. "Hey guys." Rosalie said hugging me. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore and tired." I laughed.

"Which is why you should be in bed. Resting. Go. Now." Carlisle said half serious half joking. "Charlies coming over in 3 hours." my mom stated.

''Kay." I said walkintg up the stairs

I was really sore, I just haven't had time to think about it until now. I hopped in bed and turned on the T.V. Jake walked in with Taylor and took him out of the carrier.

"This has been a crazy day." Jake said laying the baby between two pillows between us.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled half asleep. "You should get some sleep." Jake said stroking my forehead. "Mhhmm." I said turning on my side. "Love you." he said kissing me on the forhead.

"You to." I said falling aleep in a matter of seconds.

I woke up to the sound of Taylor crying. Jake was no longer next to me so I dragged my feet out of bed and got him out of his crib. I changed his diaper and headed downstairs to get his formula.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie greeted me.

"Hey grandpa." I replied.

I introduced him to Taylor and handed Taylor over to him. I went in the kitchen to make some more formula. Jake followed me in. "Sleep good?" he asked.

"Yea." I leaning against the counter top.

"You still look tired." he observed.

"I am." I yawned.

"Go back to sleep, I'll take care of Taylor." he said putting the bottle in the microwave.

"No, but thanks." I said. "I think I'll wait until Charlies gone it seems kind of rude to go to sleep while hes still her."

"He'll understand, you just had a baby less then 24 hours ago." Jake swept the hair out of my face.

"Still." I said.

Jake took the bottle out of the microwave and followed me back out to the living room.

Jake took Taylor from Charlie and sat next to me on the couch. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad Rachels okay." Charile said.

"Yea...me to." Jake replied.

Thankfully Carlisle wasn't hear right now or he'd probably yell at me for not being in bed right now. My dad chuckled probably reading my thoughts.

Charlie stayed for a little while but left since he had plans with Sue Clearwater. Not long after he left Jake and I went upstairs and laid down in bed. I turned on the T.V and laid the baby on my chest. His eyelids were fluttering and he was sleeping. I wondered what he was dreaming about. I stroked his head hoping he wouldn't grow up nearly as fast as I did.

"Are you feeling any better?" Jake asked knowing I was still really sore.

"Not really but its not that bad unless I walk around a lot." I responded.

"I'm sorry for making you go with me today, I just needed you though." he said entwining our hands.

"It's okay I was worried to." I said.

"I love you." he squeezed my hand.

"Love you too." I whispered.

"Go to sleep." he said kissing my forehead and putting the baby in his crib. I put my head on his chest and soon drifted to sleep.

The baby only woke up 3 times last night. I was still tired but having a newborn was exhausting. Jake and I were going to take the baby home today. "Good morning." Alice said practically skipping in. 

"So." She said. sitting in the chair crossing her legs and putting her hands on her knees. "Now that the babys here I was thinking its about time we started talking about the wedding."

Jake and I groaned we knew we were going to be play 20 no make that 60 questions until the wedding day.

"You'll be happy I asked you all these things on your wedding day now first..." she said and the endless questioning began.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Alice was done questioning Carlisle then came in to make sure Taylor andI were okay to go home.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired and sore." I said hoping that would be the last time I had to answer that question.

"Take some pain killers if it gets to bad and call me if Taylor starts acting weird." Carlisle said.

"Sure thing." I said.

"And visit soon." Esme said walking in.

"Of course." I said.

After saying goodbye to everyone Jake and I were finally able to go home and relax. We walked in our front door to a cabinet stocked with baby formula and another filled with diapers. We also found two baby moniters set up. Jake moved the crib into our room for now. Jake and I laid down in bed placing Taylor in between us.

"Do you think Alice will be asking us anymore questions." Jake asked.

"Oh yea. Definetly." I sighed.

"She means well." Jake said.

"I know." I laughed.

"I still can't believe hes ours." Jake said gently rubbing Taylor's arm.

"I know." I said.

Jake leaned over and kissed me. We stayed starring at eachother for a second.

"I love you." Jake sighed.

I blused. I've known Jake forever, we have a baby, and were engaged but I still get the butterflys every now and then. "Love you too." I giggled. Jake laughed at my reaction and laid back in bed.

"Are you going to go back to school?'' Jake asked.

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess eventually but not anytime soon I mean I just had the baby." I replied. I had been out of school for about a month now.

"Yea. I guess." Jake responed.

Taylor started making noise and I picked him up. I held him in my arm and put my finger in his slightly curled hand.

"I might go down and see Rachel later to check in on her." Jake said stretching out his arms.

"Kay." I replied.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Not today, im still a little tired. I'll stay home with the baby." I replied.

"Kay." he said kissing me lightly.

Being alone with the baby was a little tougher then I thought. He must have noticed that Jake was gone because he started acting up within five minutes after Jake leaving. I sat in the rocking chair cradeling him in my arms. He just wouldn't stop crying though. I was starting to get a headache and would have to call Jake if it went on for a lot more.

Within five minutes Jake walked through the front door. I got up out of the rocking chair and walked over to Jake. "What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"I think Taylor has seperation anxiety. He has non stopped cried since you left." I sighed.

"You should have called." he said rubbing Taylor's back.

"I was about to." I laughed. "Hows Rachel?" I asked.

"Good." he said. "Shes feeling a lot better."

"Thats good." I said

"Sams putting me on patrol tommorow." Jake said frustrated.

"Already?" I asked aggravated.

"Yea." he said. "But uhm...he said he'd send Claire down to help out..."

I groaned. "Why didn't you tell him I was going to Carlisle's or something."

"He said he already called and made plans with her, and that he wasn't changing them...hes the pack leader you know I have to listen to him." Jake said frustrated.

"Maybe its time you take alpha." I said laying down in bed.

"Maybe." he shrugged. "I'll think about it, just try and have fun tommorow." he said leaning over me.

"I'll try but no promises." I said.

He kissed me on the lips and collapsed next to me.

Tommorow was not going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

The baby slept throught the whole night that night to my surprize. I woke up the next morning to the sound of Jake getting ready.

"Go back to sleep love you still haven two hours before Claire comes over." Jake kissed my forehead. As if he were on que Taylor started crying.

"I'll get him." I said sitting up. I walked in the nursery yawning.

"Hey there." I said. I picked Taylor up out of the crib and sat down in the rocking chair. I closed my eyes and leanded my head against the back of the rocking chair.

I got up from the chair and walked him into the kitchen. I single handedly mixed a bottle of formula and put it in the microwave. I put Taylor in the baby swing in the kitchen but didn't turn it on. I pulled the bottle out of the microwave and set it on the counter to cool down a bit. 6 A.M. was way too early to be up.

"I'll be back at four." Jake said walking in the kitchen.

"Why does Sam have to schedule you in three days after the baby was born...and then torture me by sending Claire to "help me out." I said making air quotes.

Jake chuckled and leaned in and kissed me. I put my arm around his neck. He pulled away and kissed my forhead. I hugged him and put my head on his chest. I could already tell I was going to miss him.

Jake left and I laid down on the couch feeding Taylor. The two hours went by way two fast and the doorbell was soon ringing. I groaned I carried Taylor to the door knowing if I didn't have him in my arms I might just slap her.

"Hey." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes inside of my head. "Hey." I replied.

"Embry was right he is adorable." Claire said poking Taylor's nose.

Taylor started to cry but stopped when I repositioned him.

"So uhm how are things?" Claire asked sitting down on the couch.

"Fine." I said.

"Are you and Jake still engaged?" she asked casually.

Is she seriously going to start with this. I thought she was over him. "Yea..why?" I asked showing no emotion.

"'I don't know. I just thought you two would have been married by now." she playing with a fray on her shirt.

Yea I'm sure thats the reason she wanted to know. "Yea well with the baby on the way and the miscarrige on the way it was kind of hard to even think about a wedding."

"Why didn't you just let the baby go I mean I know you two were pretty upset over being teen parents." she said dimly smiliing.

If I didn't have the baby in my arms I would have tackled her.

"You know maybe when you grow up one day and have a baby you'd understand." I said through clenched teeth.

"Thats cute, were you afraid Jake was only engaged you since you were pregnant? " she smiled.

"You know what with that attitude you'll be alone for the rest of your life. In fact get out of my house right now, I'm done with you." I said trying very hard not to yell.

"I can't leave alphas orders." she said smug.

"Ok well either you leave now or I call the cops and have them escort you out." I said grinning.

"Kay well I don't think Sam will be very happy when he hears you kicked me out over a little disagreement." she stood up.

"Who do you think he'll believe me or you, after all your the one who started the fight last time." I smirked.

She walked out of the house slamming the door. Well I guess I better go to the reservation and set things straight before she starts some lie about me.

I changed Taylor's diaper before grabbing the baby bag and heading out the door. I was about half way to the reservation when Taylor started crying. I pulled onto the side of the road and held him for about five minutes before he stopped crying. Once I put the car back into drive the phone rang.

I put the car back in park and answered the phone. "Hello." I said.

"Hey. What happened with Claire?" he sighed.

"I'll tell you when I get there I'm about ten minutes away."

"Kay." he said sounding mad.

I wonder what Claire told them. I pulled into Billy's driveway and picked up Taylor's carrier. Within seconds Jake was by my side...shirtless.

"What happened?" Jake asked.  
"What did Claire say happened?"

"That she asked you about the baby and the wedding and you blew off on her and kicked her out." he sighed obviously frustrated.

"You don't believe thats what really happened do you?" I asked.

"I don't know Ness she was crying." he said softly.

"Do you want to see what happened because I will gladly show you." with that I put my hand to his face and showed him everything. I showed him her snotty little remark about the baby, the wedding comment, and everything after that.

I pulled away and Jake shook his head. "Shes a fake. You know I love you I'm marrying you because of that and not the baby right?" he asked.

"Of course." I said. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I missed you and Taylor." he bit his lip.

"I missed you to." I whispered.

"Lets go straighten things out with everyone." Jake sighed.

"Kay." I said. Jake took the babys carrier from me and held my hand.

I walked into Sam's house and akwardly waslked into a room full of people giving me dirty looks.

Jake pulled Sam aside. "Claire's lying about what happened." I said.

Sam sighed and just looked at me. "Do I have to show you what happened to. What did she do hyperventallite or something?" I asked.

I showed Sam the same thing I did Jake. When I pulled my hand away Sam shook his head. "I'll go talk to her."

Once Sam cleared everything up with everyone I got a lot of apologizes for the dirty looks.

I was tired by the time things started to settle down. I leaned back against Jakes shoulder. "Why don't you go home, I get off in about two hours." he said.

"Yea." I yawned.

Jake carried the baby out to the car and strapped in the carrier for me. "See you when I get home." Jake said.

"See ya." I bit my lip.

Jake bent his head down and kissed me. He put both of his hands on the car on either side of me and continued to kiss me. We were soon snapped out of our own little world by the sound of Taylor crying.

Jake pulled away and we both sighed. "Well I guess I should go." I said

"Yea." Jake replied. "Love you."

"Love you to." I opened the car door. I knew at that moment I wasn't going to like it when Jake had to go back to work full time.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry about not updating. I am grounded right now but I promise I will post ASAP :)


	15. Chapter 15

That night Taylor woke me up seven times and by sunrise I was exhausted. Jake wasn't much of a help last night either since Sam decided to have a last minute meeting that went on until 11 PM by the time he got home I could tell just by looking at him that he was beyond Taylor woke me up at eight I decided it was time to get up. I dragged my feet to the nursery I was seriously considering moving his crib to the bedroom. I wrapped Taylor in a blanket and plopped down on the couch. As the first week with Taylor came to a close I realized that being a parent was going to be tougher then I planned.A few minutes later Jake emerged from the bedroom sat down next to me. He looked just as tired as me even though I took care of the baby 6 out of seven times last night. He kissed me on the forehead and sat down next to me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Considering I woke up with the baby 7 out of 8 times last night yeah I am tired." I snapped.

"Well sorry, it's not my fault I had a long day."

"Yea but you could have met me half way."

Jake rolled his eyes and leaned toward the opposite end of the couch as me."Dont roll your eyes at me. You stay up until midnight on regular nights." he was getting on my nerves now.

"Yea but unlike you I had to work all day."

"Ha! I don't think you had to go through hours of labor then run around the next three days with barley any rest! You don't think I'm still tired or sore? The only reason I'm able to walk right now is because of all the pain killers I have to take!"

"You said you were fine!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't want to let you go to your Dad's alone when your sister was in a car wreck, or explain to Sam what really happened over the phone! Do you think I wanted to be runnning around with our newborn! Because I didn't!I said standing up. Jake stood up to.

"Well maybe if you would you speak up now and then people would help you out more! No one expects you to do everything!"

I shook my head. Yeah because not expecting me to do everything meant making me wake up everytime the baby cried last night. I walked out of the house and looked leaned against a tree and started crying. Jake walked out of the house with a sad look on his face. He wasn't going to break up with me...he couldn't not now, not after everything.

"Jake don.." he shused me which for some reason made me cry harder.+

."Hey." he said.

I looked the other way .White flurries started falling and I realized I had goosebumps from the cold.

"Listen, I love you Nessie." he said.

I stood there waiting for the but its over.

"Nothing can ever change that, I'm sory how I acted. I have a lot of things on my mind and you should be resting. I forget that you've just gone through labor because my minds just somewhere else I'm sorry please forgive me." he said putting both of his hands on my arm.

"Of course." I said,"Jake moved his hands up to my face and kissed me.

"I love you so much." he said.

"I love you to." I said glad that everything was okay.

"We should go inside." Jake said putting his hand on my back and walking inside.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful Jake and I laid around getting up only to take care of Taylor which he made a point of doing. Jake and I were cuddling in bed. He stroked my hair. "I wish we had more days like this." he said.

"Me too." I agreed. He kissed me but didn't pull away like he usually does.

He slowly start moving his hand down to my leg. "Jake stop." I pulled away knowing where he was going with this.

"Why?" he said kissing me again.

I put my hand on his chest and pulled away again.

"Jake I'm not ready to do this again." I bit my lip.

"Nothing bads going to happen."

"That's what you said last time and I got pregnant and we almost broke up. Don't you remember?" I said.

"But that wouldn't happen again." he pushed.

"Yea Jake... it could, and you know it. Besides Jake, I just had a baby three days ago. Even if I wanted to I couldn't."

"Oh...right." he said.

I chuckled and kissed him "after were married Jake."

I put my head on his chest and he put his arms around me.

Taylor was sleeping a lot today and I looked at the time and saw it was time to feed him.

I got up and looked at him in his crib. His breathing was heavy and he looked flushed. I woke him up he yawned then coughed. Uh-oh. I thought.

"Jake." I said walking toward our bedroom with Taylor. "Somethings wrong with Taylor." I said worried sick.

Jake just looked at me.

"Hes flushed, hes breathing heavy, and he coughed." I said.

"I'll call Carlisle he said." stumbling toward the phone.

A few minutes later Carlisle showed up.

I explained to him what was wrong and he took a look at Taylor. He told me that it was just a common cold but since he was a newborn I had to keep a close eye on him and give him antibiotics.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked jokingly.

"Yea I'm just worried you know." I said playing with the ends of my hair.

"I understand he'll be fine he's got good parents." Carlisle smiled. "Just called me every three hours or so."

"Kay thanks." I said.

"No problem kiddo."

"Love you."

"Love you too." he said walking out the door.

Jacob moved the babys crib into our room and I leaned against the doorway holding Taylor.

It was seven p.m. but it felt like midnight.

"Why don't you go to sleep I'll take care of things tonight." he said taking Taylor from me.

"O.k" I said still leaning againts the doorway not wanting to move.

Jake laughed he put the now sleeping Taylor in the crib and picked me up. I giggled.

"You didn't have to do that."

He smiled "I wanted to."

He laid me down on the bed and kissed me. He went to pull away put I followed him. We kissed for a couple of minutes before he pulled away. "Let's not get to carried away." he said.

I giggled. "I can control myself."

He just gave me a look. "O.K. no more." I said.

He kissed me again before getting into bed. "Love you babe."

"You to." I whispered putting my head on his chest.

"Don't worry about the baby tonight I'll take care of everything." he kissed my hair.

"Ok." I said falling asleep in what seemed like an instant.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright so the next chapter will be the last chapter! I will right a sequel but I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it yet! Please, please, please comment! Also if you have any suggjestions or questions just PM me or post them right on this chapter! I hope you enjoy this!

-Klpindc

I woke up the next morning with a full night of sleep. Jake said the baby woke up six times last night but I didn't budge. When Taylor started crying I immediatly got up and walked over to his crib it was night that I didn't have to walk into another room to take care of him. "Hey there." I said picking him up. His breathing wasn't as heavy and his color was back to normal but he still coughed.

"How is he?" Jake asked walking into the room and leaning against the doorway.

"Better." I sighed.

There was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." I said handing Taylor off to Jake.

I opened the door and saw it was Alice.

"Hey." I said moving so she could come i.

"Hey. So I was thinking since the weddings in a month we should probably finalize some things." she said pracitcally skipping in.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't realize the wedding was that soon." I said the wedding was at the end of this month.

"Haha I thought you might have." she smiled.

Alice was there for a total of three hours before she was finally done asking us questions such as "what shade of white you want the table cloths." I had to hold back laughs looking at Jake's expressions. Alice gave us both hugs then left on her way to the store.

Jake groaned. "That was the most boring three hours of my life."

I laughed. "You'll be glad on our wedding day...the end of this month." I said not quite wrapping my brain around that idea yet.

"Yea. I don't think I'll be thinking about that for so long considering we leave for our honeymoon right after." he winked.

I giggled. "Whats up with you thinking about that all the time now."

He shrugged. "Because your so beautiful."

"Haha. Nice line."

"But it's true." he said hugging my waist. I turned my head and kissed him.

"I love you." I said putting my hands on his. He put his chin on my shoulder.

"Twenty eight days." he said. "I can't believe it."

"Me either." I sighed.

The baby started crying and Jake followed me into the bedroom still hugging my waist. I laughed. He let go and I picked up Taylor. "Whats wrong sweetie?" I said as he was just about screaming now. I bounced up and down and his voice quited but he was still crying. I kissed his forehead he had a fever again.

"His fevers back." I sighed.

"I'll go get the medicine." he said.

Since Taylor had a fever I had to take care of him most of the time since Jacobs temperature was high then the babies. "I sat in the rocking chair rocking back and forth trying to get him to fall asleep. I tried everything from lullabys to the baby music even a mobile but noting worked so I went for my last hope the rocking chair. It seemed to work since Taylor's blink started getting slower and slower. Within ten minutes he was out and and I laid him down in his crib.

I sat next to Jake on the couch and sighed he put his arm around m

e. Jake reached for his ringing phone and sighed. "Its Sam."

"Hello." he answered. "No. I'm can't come... I don't care Taylor's sick. Come on Sam its my kid were talking about. She can't do it all on her own...No Sam." he groaned. "Yea, okay remember when you offered me position of alpha? Yea you do well I'll accept that and I'm not coming in today. I'll tell Embry to fill me in with the details." he said shutting the phone.

"Sam seriously couldn't give you a break."

"Nope." Jake sighed.

I shook my head. "So your alpha now."

"Yep." he said pressing his lips together.

I closed my eyes. My stomach hurt Carlisle warned me I might have "after pains" which are just like contractions pain wise.

"Are you okay." he asked rubbing my arm.

"Not really. I think I'm going to go lay down." I said getting up.

"I'll come with you." he said. When I got out from under the big blanket I realized just how cold it was.

I laid down next to Jake and cuddled up to him I was glad he was warm.

"Gosh your freezing Ness." he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my hands on him arms. I hope the post pregnancy crap will go away soon, real soon.

"Why don't you take pain killers." he asked.

I hate taking pills or any kind of drug/medicine. "Nahh." I said.

He put his lips to my ear and whispered "you know taking prescribed drugs isn't illegal right."

I giggled. "I know. I just don't want to take them right now." I shifted uncomferatbly.

"If it gets any worse I'll call Carlisle and have him make you take them." he said in a playful tone but I knew he was serious.

"You wouldn't." I said looking at him in the eye.

"Oh so you want to doubt me now?" he chuckled. "I won't just rest and take them if you need them."

"I know." I said kissing him. I couldn't wait until the end of this month more specifically our wedding.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright so heres the thing. I was thinking it over last night and I decided I was going to have at least four more chapters. Two just like I've been doing, another will be the wedding, and lastly the honeymoon. I actually need some help writing the honeymoon chapter! I am uncomfortable writing the "x-rated" scenes that usually go with a honeymoon chapter. So if you would like to co-write the last chapter just PM me a link to one of your stories and I'll tell message you for further details! Also I'm sorry if any of you were looking forward to reading the last chapter soon! It will be up soon enough if I get help from somebody! I just felt like the story was ending too soon Anyway PM me. :)

-hope you enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning in Jake's arms.

I turned around to face him. He smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning." I mumbled.

"You do know what time it is right." he rubbed my hand with his thumb.

"No." I stretched my back then winced. Would these dumb after pains ever go away.

"Eleven." he said brushing the hair out of my face.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"Because you need your sleep. The baby woke up a lot last night."

"I know." I replied. Taylor woke up six times last night and Jake and I split getting up half and half.

"I'm going to go down to the reservation in a couple of minutes to straighten things out." Jake informed me.

"I'll come with you." I said sitting up.

"No." he shook his head "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. I haven't seen Emily since I had Taylor."

"You sure? It's freezing outside." he asked.

"Yea well the baby should be fine with heavy clothes on and a thick blanket." I replied.

"I was talking about you. Are you sure you want to go out into the snow?"

"Yea." I smiled. "Besides if I get cold I'll just hug you."

"Promise?" he laughed putting his hand on my knee.

"Of course." I said kissing him.

Jake pulled up into Sam's driveway and I covered Taylor's carrier with a blanket. I glanced out my window Sam was leaned against his truck.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yea." he said opening up the car door.

I stood next to Jake waiting for someone to say something. Sam stood up and looked at me.

"Can you excuse us for a second Renesmee?" he asked.

"Uhm yea." I said giving Jake and uneasy look.

I went inside and Emily greeted me.

"How is he?" she asked gently rubbing Taylor's arm with her thumb.

"He's got a little cold but good." I said smiling looking down at him.

"Aww." She said. "You know you didn't have to bring the baby down here. I could've driven down to your house to see him."

"Yea. Well Jake had to smooth things out with Sam. Jake really doesn't want to be alpha." I replied.

"What do you mean." Emily tilted her head.

"Sam didn't tell you about the argument last night?" With no response from Emily I continued on. "Sam wanted Jake to work again but uhm I wasn't feeling good and neither was Taylor so he said no. Sam told him if he didn't come to work he'd be punished and then Jake said he wanted to be alpha. Which he didn't but he has priorities now and he didn't want to be punished."

"I don't understand why he would do that." Emily shook her head. "He knows that you just had a baby and that Taylor's sick. Why couldn't he just give Jake a break?"

"I don't know. I understand that he needs Jake but I need Jake right now more then him. I'm still having after pains. Carlisle said they could last up to four weeks which I hope they don't."

"They won't I'm sure they'll go away soon enough. I'll have to talk to Sam tonight it's ridiculous that he couldn't just give Jake another couple weeks off."

"Were having our wedding at the end of this month too." I replied. "Were going on a little honeymoon, Nothing to big though since Taylor's still a new born."

Jake and Sam walked in. Jake immediately came over and put his arm around me.

I looked at Jake he seemed calm so I assumed everything was okay.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked.

"Yea." I said putting Taylor in his carrier and covering him back up with the blanket.

"Come back soon!" Emily said as we walked out of the door.

"How did things go?" I asked Jake.

"Alright. He apologized and took the position of alpha back." Jake started the car.

"Thats good." I replied.

Jake and I decided to stop by Carlisle's for a little while since we were already out.

"Hey." I said walking in the door.

Everyone was in the living room watching the football game.

I got a bunch of hi's but the guys attention seemed to be on the T.V. more than anything.

"Hows Taylor?" Carlisle asked walking up to us.

"Good. I think he's almost over the cold now." I replied taking him out of his carrier.

"Thats good, how have you been?" he asked.

"Still having after pains but good." I replied.

"Are you taking the medication?" he taking Taylor from me.

"No." I said biting my lip.

He shook his head. "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. What am I going to do with you?"

Jake laughed.

"Your not off the hook either. You should be making her take them." Carlisle jokingly said.

"Hey, I tried, but she wouldn't listen." Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright well you need to start taking them Ness."

"I know." I replied.

Jake and I spent an hour with the family before deciding to go home.

We laid down in bed and watched t.v.

"Three weeks." he whispered brushing the hair away from my face.

"Three weeks." I repeated leaning in and kissing him.

SORRY FOR THE LATE STORY :o I TRANSFERRED SCHOOLS AND THINGS HAVE BEEN HECTIC! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TONIGHT AT THE LATEST TOMORROW. I AM SOSOSOS SORRY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE WEDDING 3 :)


	19. Chapter 19

"RENESMEE!" Alice screamed walking into my room. "I TOLD YOU TO GET UP A HALF AN HOUR AGO!"

I rolled over and put a pillow on my head I hadn't slept like this in a month and a half since Taylor was born.

"Nu-uh. Get your butt up right now. Now your going to have to eat breakfast while I'm doing your hair." she stood firmly in front of me.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned.

"It's your wedding day! If you don't get up in five...four...three..."

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." I said dramatically dragging myself out of bed.

I started walking toward the kitchen when Alice pulled me back. "Nu-uh Bella's getting your breakfast were starting on your hair. Right now."

I sat in a plastic chair for what seemed like hours. I couldn't do anything but face the wall in silence while Alice styled my hair.

"Can I please stand up?" I asked.

"No!" Alice snapped going right back to concentrating on my hair.

After three hours sitting there doing absolutely nothing Alice was finally done. She covered up all the mirrors so I couldn't see myself until I was in the dress.

"Now lets get you into your dress." she said standing me up quickly.

"Alice!" I said stretching my back. "I'm not fully vampire." I chuckled.

"Sorry." she said. I followed her into the bedroom and she held a black bag that had my wedding dress in it. It was the first time I was going to be seeing it.

She blindfolded me and made me put it on without seeing.

Once it was one and she uncovered the wall-sized mirror everything just seemed real. I was getting married.

The dress was a ball gown bottom with rhinestones on the top. It was absolutely stunning. I had a side swept bun with messy curls hanging down and a soft pink Smokey eye. I didn't know what to say I just hugged Alice. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome." she smiled. "You've got ten minutes."

I didn't know anything about the wedding and anybody who knew anything about the wedding which was everyone wasn't about to talk to me. So it was just me and Alice.

I sat there with my sparkly heels suddenly feeling nervous. I was getting nervous. This was it. I was getting married, to Jake. My Jake.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yea." I said standing up and throwing my phone on the bed.

I walked up to the staircase and met my father I gave him a hug.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

The music started playing and before I knew it I was walking down the stair case.

I couldn't stop starring at Jake. This was it, the begging of our eternity together.

My Dad handed me off to Jake and everything just seemed to blur.

I looked around everyone was here. Claire, Sam, Emily, Billy, Grandpa, enimes, friends. Everyone was here.

Carlisle smiled. "We are gathered here today for the marriage of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen. If you have anything you would like to say that might change their minds speak now or forever hold your peace." with no response Carlisle went on.

"Renesmee do take this man to be your wedded husband. To love and care for him as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled. "I do."

"And Jacob, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife. To love and care for her as long as you both shall live?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"I present to you for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Black. You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled and Jake smiled too. He leaned down and kissed me I giggled.

We walked back down the isle hand in hand. I couldn't stop smiling.

Everyone blew bubbles at us and congratulated us I couldn't stop giggling, I was so happy. Jake and I got in a limo we were going to La Push to take pictures to fill up the two hour gap between the wedding and the reception. Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Taylor were in a limo following us.

Jake kissed me once the door was shut. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you to." I smiled.

"I can't believe were finally married."

"I know." I replied.

This was it the beginning of everything.


	20. Chapter 20

The reception was absolutely stunning. The cake was five teared and imprinted with a design on ivory fondant. The tables were decorated with white lillies and there were roses scattered all around the floor. There were spotlights on the dance floor and everything was just beautiful. I sat at the dinner table laughing at one of Quil's story's about Jake when he was a little kid.

"Attention ladies and gentelmen it it time for the bride and grooms first dance." the dj said.

Jake grabbed my hand and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. The lights shined on us and it felt like it was just me and him. They played Love story by Taylor Swift and everything just seemed to be perfect.

We swayed back and forth, he twirled and dipped me and I giggled. I had such a huge grin on my face it kind of hurt.

When it was time to cut the cake I laughed as Jake dropped the knife. We cut it together then shoved it in each others face. It was a delicious white sponge with champagne butter cream frosting. The whole night was absolutely perfect. We danced and danced until two a.m. When it was time to leave the family agreed to watch Taylor so Jake and I could spend the night in a luxury hotel then leave for Paris the following morning.

Jake and I hopped into the back of the limo with Just Married spray painted on the back windows. One the doors were shut Jake kissed me and I giggled.

"I'm so tired." I said putting my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe were finally married."

"I know. I love you so much." he smiled.

I kissed him.

We arrived at the hotel and rode the ? to our room. We were laughing so much the manager yelled at us and we had to get off.

We got in the room and I imediatley looked for something to change into. I opened the suitcase and found nothing but lingerie.

Jake laughed when he saw and threw me one of his shirts.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You know." he said. "I think I like that better on you then I would any of that stuff."

He leaned down and kissed me for a couple of minutes before picking me up and laying me down on top of the bed.

It wasn't until after Jake was over me that I got really nervous. Last time we did this everything went wrong and I didn't want that again. I tried to keep it off my mind but I couldn't Jake knew there was something wrong.

"Whats wrong?" he whispered.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen like last time." I responded.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." he said looking at me in the eyes.

"I know." I kissed him.

He unbuttoned the first button of my shirt and I tensed up.

"We don't have to do this." he said.

"I know." I replied. "I want to."

He unbuttoned the second...then the third and well you get the point.

I laid in bed with my head on Jake's chest and he stroked my hair.

"I love you." I said looking up at him."

"I love you to." he said kissing my hair.

It wasn't until four AM that we both fell asleep.


End file.
